1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a display apparatus that enables a virtual image of a display image to be visually perceived by projecting the display image to a light transmissive display member.
2. Description of Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-25205 discloses a headup display including a curved screen that corrects a field curvature of a virtual image. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-111999 discloses a headup display that divides a display image into two screens and displays the display image.